1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to color moire reducing methods and color moire reducing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A moire effect is a kind of aliasing effect, which occurs because a sampling frequency of an image sensor is lower than a frequency of a subject for image capturing. There is a case where an optical low pass filter is provided between an image sensor and a lens to address this problem. However, in this case, the attachment of a separate birefringent element is required and image resolution is degraded because filtering is performed also on a moireless region of the image.